


The Time Lord Series

by Dragonslayer_27



Category: Boarder Lance, Remix - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer_27/pseuds/Dragonslayer_27
Summary: Intro.Hello we are in a small box. In the middle of space. We are on our way to Planet Earth in 500,000 years in the future. If you are wondering how so many people can fit inside one small box is because the inside is bigger than the outside. Our mission is to defend the Earth and the Philippines from all sorts of attackers like rebels and things from SPACE!!!





	1. Off To Earth we Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukas Kesler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukas+Kesler).



> You'll have to read to find out.

"Savure how far are we from Earth,” asked Celes. “ Not that far. Just only a few more miles.” I said. “ Savure look out for those fighters!” shouted Nick over the intercom. “ All right,” I said. There were a few fighters that we never even saw. Then over the speakers in both TARDIS’, one of those fighter pilots told us something. “ Surrender to the Lost Legion or you will pay severely.” “ Look out it’s Hyperion and their ally Maliwan. We need to retreat NOW!” said the leading pilot. “ Yes Colonel,” said another pilot. “ So their leader is a Colonel,” I thought. “We need to get to Earth and fast guys.” “Yes sir!”  
Chapter


	2. Not a Nice visit

As soon as we landed, we opened the door to find that there were at least 20-30 guards surrounding us. At the end of the corridor, two guys of the Filipino High Command came to talk to us. “Sir did you come out of a weird blue box?” “I live in that box!” “But it came out of the sky, correct?” “Yes, it is because of MAGIC!.” “OOOOOOO KKKKKKK?” “It sounds like the universe.” “ Yes, yes it does.” When we got inside, we found that it was not very roomy and it was very cramp and dark, except for a candle. Then, we came under attack. There were Fighters, Marines, and Power suits. “Sir they are all over the place.” From behind the TARDIS, someone threw a flash bang. That confused the marines and caused them to get out of formation.


	3. Sabatage

Troops started to fight our team as we ran through the hanger bay. "Look out behind you!" I shouted to Nick. He ducked behind a crate as a storm trooper threw a concussive grenade."Drag!" Nick said. "Language!" I said as I sliced a psycho and a storm trooper in half. We stopped runnin. A space station. Dog is on that. It was attacking our Rebel forces. We went in. "Here we go again." Angel said.


End file.
